A New Adventure
by kagomexkurama
Summary: Kagome decided to move to Paradise, Ohio. She also brought Shippo along.Will love blossom between John and Kagome, what about Sam and Six? What happens When Kagome, Shippo and Sam finds out about John's secret? Will Sam, Kagome and Shippo travel with John and Six? What! The Mogadorians found them and wants to kill John and Six. How will they deal with this? KagxJohn and SamxSix.


Chapter 1: Meeting New People

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or I Am Number Four

Kagomexkurama: Kagome, how do you feel about this story?

Kagome: Well, I think it's going to be interesting and I thank you for letting Shippo for coming with me.

Kagomexkurama: You're welcome and what about you John?

John: Well I agree with Kagome and I was wondering who is pairing with who?

Kagomexkurama: Well I'm thinking about pairing Kagome with you John, you guys don't mind because I think you guys look cute together.

John with a light blush on his cheeks: No, I don't mind at all. Do you Kagome?

Kagome with a bright red blush on her cheeks: No, not at all. Who else did you have in mind about the pairing?

Kagomexkurama: I'm thinking having Sam pairing with Six. They too look adorable together. Six you don't mind do you, you know being with Sam and all.

Six: No, that's fine besides I'm kinda starting to like him.

Sam blushed bright red as a cherry.

Sam still blushing: P-please r-re-review

0000000000

No one's POV

Henri was driving to the new house where he and John supposed to live, when they got there he noticed a car parked just outside of the house, John noticed to. They parked the car walked towards the door and knocked.

"Coming!"

They heard a famine voice. The door opened, revealing a 17 year old girl and a 6 year old boy hiding behind her legs. She looked at them before asking.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" She said with a warm smile.

John's POV

When Henri knocked on the door, the door opened revealing a girl his age and a 6 year old boy. The was beautiful with raven black hair with blue tint in it that goes down to her thighs, pale smooth milk skin, a small cute nose, high cheek bones, pink pouty lips, thin waist, perfect hour-glass body. She's wearing a red tank top, short-shorts and white ankle socks. The boy has short auburn hair in a small pony tail and emerald green eyes. Wearing a green short-sleeved shirt and blue shorts.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" She said with a warm smile. It made my heart skip a beat. I was about to answer when I was interrupted by a voice. I was shocked at what he said.

"Mommy? Who are they?" He said with shy smile.

"You have a son? But you're just 17 and-" Henri started to say but was cut off by her.

"He's adopted. But what can do for you?" she said kindly.

"Well we were wondering why are in our house." Henri said.

"There must be a mistake because I bought this house and may I ask why you said that this is your house." She said with a frown. "Why don't you come in since there's going to be a storm all night. I'll get you some towels for you guys to take a shower, don't want you to get sick. While you're at it make yourself a home and I call the person that sold me the and ask him about you." Said while opening the door wide enough for us to com in and leaving to make a call. We both came in and the little boy gave us each towel.

"Hi my name is Shippo, what's your name?" He said shyly. I couldn't help but smiled and answered him.

"My name is John Smith and that's my dad Henri. Is anybody else living here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"No, it's just me and mommy" He said with a small smile.

"What? Do you mean to tell mean that you and your mother live alone." I said in shock.

"Yeah, it's always been us ever since that incident. Momma and were walking home from the park, when we saw police cars, a fire truck and an ambulance in front our home, a shrine, the shrine was on fire, grandma, uncle Souta and great grandpa were in the house but they didn't make it. But that was no accident, I know because I think someone is following us so they can get my momma. I missed them so much! Whaaaa!" The little boy was crying, I picked him up and held him until he stopped crying. The girl came in and saw that Shippo had been crying.

"I apologize for not introducing myself, I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. I see that you met my little boy Shippo. About the guy that sold me and you the house is no longer working there because …. Well apparently had been killed which is strange because I called him about an hour ago. So the people that were working with him didn't know what to and they thought it be best if we lived together, I don't mind because there are at least fore bedrooms and two bathrooms. I made the beds in both your rooms, there are blankets on the bed, it's also clean. Dinner is also going to be soon so I suggest you guys take a shower quickly so you can have dinner with us. We are having ramen if that's okay, I didn't have time to go to the store and buy food but I'll go tomorrow after school. Now go on you two." As she said ramen Shippo woke up and was reaching for her.

"I'm John Smith and this is my dad, Henri." I said smiling.

"Well it's nice to meet you John, Henri." she said giving me a heart warming smile.

Henri's POV

"I don't know, we don't want to be burden and-" I was cut off by her.

"You're not a burden at all and besides my little Shippo needs company while I'm off to school, if you don't mind that is." I saw her widening her eyes and knew that I couldn't say no to that. I smiled a bit.

"No, I don't mind at all." I said. I knew John was happy while I finished my sentence. "I'm going to the car and get our stuff, okay." I said to John. I left when I saw him nodded.

Kagome's POV

'Wow! He is so handsome.' I thought. I saw him wearing a grayish-bluish short-sleeved shirt, jeans and a black jacket. Blond hair, grey eyes with a little bit of green specks in it. I walked up to him and took Shippo from him. Dinner went by and we all said our good-nights. I took Shippo to his room and tuck him in.

"Mommy can you sing me a song, you know the one that I really like when were with the others." He said in a soft voice.

"Okay, Shippo. How about this, I sing that song every night and you'll go right to sleep, deal." I said with a warm smile while I saw him had a really big smile.

"Deal." He said excitedly. (She's going to sing 'Dearest' from Inuyasha)

"Do you want the English version or Japanese." I told him.

"Can we do the English version today and tomorrow do the Japanese version." He said.

"Sure why not, darling." I said with a warm smile and he smiled back. I sensed someone at the door, but ignored it for now. I promised that I would sing to Shippo tonight like I always did to Souta. 'Oh Souta, I wish you were here with us.' I thought sadly. Then I started singing.

"Everyday I live,  
How I wish  
To be free,

Forced to live this life led  
By cruel reality.

Ever does my guide find  
Reason to be sad,

How we early we keep  
Forgetting what we had."

"But whenever I  
Try not close my eyes,

Suddenly I can see

Your tender face

Smiling for me."

"Ah, my love til the day that I  
Fall,

Deep in sleep that will be  
Eternal.

Let your smile be my  
Comfort and joy,

Let that smile always be  
By my side."

"For what you should  
Love,

For what gives you love,

And the joy it does bring.

For the sake of love,  
Give your everything"

"Ah, those days when our  
Love was so new,

Innocent we were,  
Shy and confused.

Ah, how we took the  
Long, winding way,

And how we caused  
each other such pain."

"Ah, how we took the  
Long, winding path,

Ah, but look, now, and see  
Where we are…"

I stopped singing, opened my eyes just to see him still awake.  
" Momma can you sing one more song please" he said.

" Okay, just one more and right to bed." He nodded. (She's going to sing 'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson) Then she started singing.

"There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone

If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts

Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?

And remind me who I really am  
Please remind who I really am"

"Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust

It's hard to know  
It can become  
If you give up

So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am"

"Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?"

"Don't run away  
Don't run away

Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay"

"Don't run away  
Don't run away

Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me?

Ohhh

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?"

"Don't run away  
Don't run away

Don't run away  
Promise you'll stay"

I opened my eyes and saw Shippo fast asleep. I got up and went to the door, opened it and was surprised to see John standing in front of the door. He noticed me and he blushed while scratching at the back of his head.

"Sorry for um… listening and all. I didn't really mean to but it's just I couldn't help it ans you have a beautiful voice." He said while blushing a brighter red.

"It's alright John, you don't have to apologize. I'm kinda used to people listening to me sing. Well I got to go to bed, got to get up early in the morning for school, you know. Well good-night John." I said softly. I went to my room, changed into sweat-pants and left my tank-top, brushed my teeth and went to bed. I let the slumber take over.

John's POV

I watched her go to her room and whispered.

"Good-night Kagome." I said softly.

I went to Henri's room and asked him if I could go to school tomorrow. It took a lot of begging and he finally agreed. 'Well Kagome, looks like we're going to school together. Just you wait Kagome, you'll be in for a surprise.'

0000000000

Hope you like this chapter and the pairings.

Kagomexkurama: John and Kagome would you please.

John and Kagome: Sure. Please review.


End file.
